The Host through Jared
by HideandSeek19
Summary: A two shot from Jared's mind. What does he think of Wanda? How desperate is he to get Mel back?


The Host - Two Shot.

I've recently finished reading The Host (another wonderful Stephanie Meyer book) and was curious afterwards to how Jared would feel through this situation.

I'm not going to re write the book from his perspective like I'm doing with Twilight but this is a two shot from where Wanda trots off to see Doc.

I'll post the second chapter in the next 3 days.

Enjoy and please review.

I'd been watching her all day knowing that something was going on.

Mel…Wanda had been different today and apparently only I had noticed.

She walked in front of me now passing Lily, Health and Geoffrey, I ducked into a doorway quickly before they spotted me.

Once they'd gone, I walked swiftly down the path until Wanda was right there.

I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Going somewhere?"

Immediately she screamed only it came out as a terrified squeak and instantly I felt guilty. Melanie's face should never look like that, Melanie was strong. In times of trouble Mel would keep a poker face and insist that everything was going to fine.

"Sorry!" I wrapped my arm around Mel's shoulders hoping to comfort the alien inside. Because this wasn't Wanda's body. It was Melanie's and mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" Wanda snapped.

"Following you. I've been following you all night."

"Well stop it now."

Wanda moved from out under my arm but I quickly caught her again in a tight grasp, refusing to let her leave.

"You're going to see Doc?" It was the direction she was heading. She was going to actually do it, she was going to give me Mel back.

"Of course I am." I kept the exhilaration off my face. "What else can I do after today? It's not going to get any better. And this isn't Jeb's decision to make."

"I know. I'm on your side."

I watched Mel's face as Wanda tried hard to keep the tears in her eyes from leaking. Once more it was wrong - Melanie didn't cry.

"Then let me go, Jared. Go away. I want to be alone." Her words were fierce and true. If it wasn't for the eerie silver rings in her eyes, that remark would have felt like a slap in the face.

"I should come with you."

"You'll have Melanie back soon enough, I'm only asking for a few minutes, Jared. Give me that much."

I could have Mel back in less than ten minutes. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of her. But although I wanted Mel back more than anything, I still owed Wanda for keeping her…alive.

"Wanda, I would come to be with you." It was the half truth.

"It wouldn't feel that way, so there's no point."

"But Wanda, I…There's so much that I need to say to you."

Like how sorry I was for hurting her, for treating her like just another evil creature. It had taken me too long to realise that she wasn't like the others. The little creature inside was _good._

"I don't want your gratitude, Jared. Trust me on that."

"What _do_ you want? I would give you anything." She was giving me the most prized possession, a miracle. I had to repay her somehow even in the smallest way.

"Take care of my family. Don't let the other's kill them."

For once I saw that Ian had been right - Wanda was utterly selfless.

"Of course Ill take care of them. I meant _you_. What can I give you?"

A look of confusion flashed across her face.

"I can't take anything with me, Jared."

"Not even a memory, Wanda? What do you want?" .

Wanda wiped away the fallen tears.

"What can I give you, Wanda?" I persisted. Mel would be angry if I didn't give her something in return for my life back.

"Give me a lie, Jared. Tell me you want me to stay."

Suddenly the answer came to me, that was how it was supposed to work out. I dropped her wrist and quickly gathered her in a hug, kissing her forehead. This would work out.

"Stay here, Wanda. With us. With _me_. I don't want you to go." Wanda was good for us, she was the solution to our problems. We needed her. And Mel…Melanie would want her to stay.

"Please. I can't imagine having you gone. I can't see that. I don't know how to…how to…" I stopped. It was the truth. Wanda had bought life to the tunnels, her name had been echoed up and down - I couldn't imagine it not being that way anymore.

I breathed in the smell of Melanie.

"Thank you," she whispered against my chest before wriggling trying to get away.

I just held her tighter. Wanda not Melanie.

"I'm not done." I looked down into her silver eyes and found the glimmer they gave…fascinating.

Then I smashed my lips against hers.

Fire and fire moving together. I didn't know where she ended and I started, my hands made their way up to her hair. Our tongues met and I whispered her name.

Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, Wanda.

After several minutes, we broke apart and we rested, forehead to forehead. Our heavy breaths mingling in the space between us.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"Wait…" Why didn't I want her to go?

"I can't. I can't bear any more. Okay?" Sadness filled her eyes.

"Okay."

"I just want one more thing." Anything, I silently promised. "Let me do this alone. Please?"

"If…if you're sure that's what you want…" Why did she want to be alone?

"It's what I need, Jared."

"Then I'll stay here," For a short while at least.

"I'll send Doc to get you when it's over."

My chin rested on her head.

"You know that Ian is going to try to kill me for letting you do this? Maybe I should let him. And Jamie. He'll never forgive either of us."

I would do anything for that little man and I was going to.

"I can't think about them right now. Please. Let me go."

Slowly my arms slid from her head, falling uselessly to my side mentally begging that Mel would understand the reason for my next words.

"I love you, Wanda."

I wasn't in love with her but realisation hit that I did love her, like I loved Jamie, Ian, Jeb and every other person in this place.

"Thanks, Jared. You know how much I love you. With my whole heart."

Wanda began walking away, taking part of my heart with her. My throat clogged up with emotion. Of Wanda dying, of Mel's return, from how tired I was of saying goodbye.

Three steps later, she stopped but didn't turn.

"What happens here when it rains, Jared? Where do people sleep?" I caught her words as they echoed back to me - a twirling whisper.

"We…" I swallowed and tried again. "We all move into the game room. Everyone sleeps in there together."

It was always a little scary when the rain came but usually me and Jamie huddled together in corner whispering stories and memories to each other through the night.

"Why?" I asked not understanding the question.

"I just wanted to…imagine. How it will be." My mind noticed her 'will be' when she should of said 'would be'. "Goodbye, Jared. Mel says she'll see you soon."

In just a few short minutes I would have Melanie back so why was I prolonging Wanda from leaving. Wanda walked forward again, round a curve and out of sight.

"Wait…Wanda…I'll miss you."

But it was too late - Wanda had gone.


End file.
